XL reveals the truth (Chain of Memories)
The following scene appears in "Kingdom Hearts 1.5 - The Chain of Memories", taking place just after the climactic showdown with the transfigured Ellidyr Replica in the Memory Prydain Castle. Script *(Ellidyr Replica, transformed into a black and indigo version of Olympius' powered up form, collapses to the ground, bleeding purple blood from where Taran's sword has struck him. Taran, even after all this time, still wishes to help his "friend" out, but the dragon angrily rejects, vowing to destroy Taran and marry Guinevere as her eternal yandere protector with his last breath, even it kills him. Guinevere, still wearing the illusion of the wedding dress as part of NOS-4-A2's false fairytale wedding scheme, tries to intervene, but the replica pushes her away, as this is no longer really about her wishes, but about the sake of satiating his pride to become king. Pushed to her limit, Guinevere unleashes a massive mind-burst that shatters the memory world to pieces and crashing the Replica's mind, reverting him back to his non Dark Mode powered state and collapses to the ground. Taran is horrified at what Guinevere just did to their friend, asking what is she really.) *(The little old priest, the only person still in the room after all the illusionary people disappeared, tries to dissuade Taran from thinking too hard about what just happened, demanding that he finish the ceremony and kiss Guinevere so that the two of them can live "happily ever after". But Taran has had enough of all this, and refuses to listen to a word he says, especially as the Ellidyr replica begins to spark and twitch on the floor, before suddenly robotic pieces and springs start bursting him from his body, exposing him as the fake android he is.) *(Taran is horrified and confused) *Taran: Wha-? Ellidyr? He's-? *"Old Priest": (in his true squawking voice) Aw scrap. Should've figured this would happen sooner or later! Thanks a lot, Guinevere! *Taran: What? What are you-? Who are you really?! What's happening to Ellidyr?! *"Old Priest": (Cackles madly as he suddenly bulks and distorts, before bursting out of his priest robes with a burst of twilight thorn energy to reveal his true form of XL) Ah, much better! Always hated being organic anyway! Anyway, kiddo, it's looks like your "darling princess" smashed the heart of the big bad dark knight with a bit of her magic! *Taran: Smashed?! But that means he's- *XL: DEAD AS A DOORNAIL AND ALL PRIMED FOR THE JUNKHEAP! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! But hey, don't feel so bad, kiddo! If it's Ellidyr you're worried about, then don't. Cuz' I don't want to give it away all at once, but the prince wasn't even here to begin with! *Taran: What?! Quit the games and tell me what's really going on here! *XL: All right! All right! Fine! Have it your way! I know you're just dyin' to find out, but hey, I can live with that! See, that pile of scrap lying on the ground was really just an android built by the old docs Frankenollie and Gero for the job of keeping you distracted to the point of wanting to stay in the castle and save him and the worlds like the hero you are. Kinda sad, but funny if ya' think about it! It thought you were the fake for having the same memories it had, but turns out IT was the phony all along! AHAHAHAHA! *Taran: What?! A fake Ellidyr? *XL: Yep! Every bit a robot as yours truly! The guy was only popped out of his stasis pod just a couple of hours ago. It didn't even have any memories or a past to remember at all! So, we just planted memories of Guinevere inside its mind so that it could better fake being Ellidyr to the point of believing he was the real deal. *(He picks up the malfunctioning chassis of the Replica, still warbling nonsense in a distorted voice, before throwing it at the wall, where it shatters and breaks into a pile of robotic body parts) *Taran: (Gasps at the sight of his best friend falling apart into scrap, then turns to look back at XL in horror) Then...that means - ? *XL: Yep! All this time, it's been picking fights with you over memories that were counterfeit, trumped up, and completely bogus. Isn't that right, girlie? *(The android cruelly gazes at Guinevere, and she looks away in regret and sadness) *XL: Y'know, they always say it's the pretty ones that do the worst things to the nicest guys, but I never really believed it myself...until now... *Taran: Guinevere... *XL: Aw, jeez, don't you get it, ya dumb fleshie?! Guinevere's a memory messer! It's the only thing she's good at! Well, that and sketching, which I must say she does a nice landscape even with baby crayons. But I digress! Here's how the process works: First, she has to know who a person is by seeing a picture or photo of them, which thanks btw for back at the Forbidden Mountains. Then, she enters the schmuck's mind through telepathatic mumbo-jumbo, and gets a full readout of what their memories are. Then, when she sees what memories have to go, she uses those psychic powers of hers to shuffle the memories in just the right way. I mean, if she wants to, she can even come up with a whole bunch of new memories of stuff that never happened with a little bit of that really-detailed sketching of hers. The point is, kid, that the kind, sweet, innocent little princess you've been dying to save from the castle and protect...is nothing more but the nasty, manipulative BITCH of a witch who locks up people's minds with phony memories! *Taran: Then my memory...everything I remember...it was all- *XL: LIES! Yep, yep, yep, a thousand times yep! Nothing but a big old lie made up by Guiney! And ya wanna know something else? Why do ya think we sent ya to worlds that were really just palette swaps of worlds you already went to in the past? Why do you think we had that fake Ellidyr made in the first place? And why do you think we blew up the monkey when he tried to squeal back at Sunset Horizons, huh? Because we wanted you to think this was nothing more but just that same beginning journey all over again so that you wouldn't suspect anything otherwise as you merrily went off the cliff to that perfect bit of insanity we wanted you to be in! You're always off in your perfect little world when you get into a predictable formula like that. So, getting you all tangled up in those fake memories we made up while you were off on what you thought was a quest to save the universe like before was the point of making our trap all nice and perfect just for you to walk into. I mean, I just can't believe how easy you were duped like that! It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic. Oh what the hey, I'll laugh anyway! *(Laughs goofily and uproariously, lolling his tongue out as he mentally bonks his head all about his glass helmet, his crossed eyes swirling about in madness.) *Taran: That's not funny! *XL: (Dies down his laughing and wipes a tear of motor oil from his eye) Ah, yeah, you're right. But plotting to take control over a terrorist organization and then the whole universe by turning the galaxy's greatest hero into a psychopathic dark knight puppet does have a funny ring to it. (Starts getting angrier in his tone) It's just a real cryin' shame then that our one chance to get you on our side got ruined thanks to that JERKWAD Ben! He's the one to get her to louse up the whole scheme before I even got a chance to try out my new throne! Think of all the wasted hours I spent dreaming up my plans for sharing in the conquest of the entire universe! I was even hoping to use Daddy Nebula as a footrest! *(He angrily transforms the hand on his corrosive acid left arm into a sharp gauntlet of knives crackling with black lightning) *XL: So now...it's the junkyard for you, brat! Can't have you still breathing now that you know the whole truth, eh?! *Taran: You...you won't...get away with this... (Growls) *Guinevere: (Runs in front of XL, blocking the mad android's path in a t-position) Don't! I won't let you hurt him anymore! *XL: Sorry, kiddie, but I think it's a little late for the bitchie witchie to grow a conscience! Last time I checked, you're the one who got him into this mess in the first place! *Guinevere: I know, but I won't - *XL: Just to let you know, I'm a little bit steamed up since you fouled up all our plans, if you catch my DRIFT! *(XL uses his right cannon arm to knock Guinevere away to the side) *Taran: Guinevere! *XL: Well, well! You mad, bro? It's not like you actually know her at all! *Taran: Maybe not. But still...I made...a promise. *XL: Huh? *(As Taran speaks, he slowly stands up) *Taran: A promise I made to Guinevere to keep her safe. Maybe my memories are fake. But they're still mine, and I'm going to be true to them. (He falters slighty) So that's why--I'll keep my promise, no matter what! *XL: (His mouth drops in disbelief, before he closes it with his clawed hand) Wow... I can't believe it. That was by the far the most (angry tone) stupidest thing you've ever said yet! Don't you get it?! There was no promise, and there never will be! The boss calls me an idiot all the time, and even I'm not that delusional! You really want to keep playing a hero even after all that?! Ah, whatever, it's your funeral! Nighty-night, ya dummy! Too bad ya have to die alone! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *(He rushes toward Taran, cackling his head off, but is suddenly cut off by Goofy's shield comedically slamming itself in his face) *XL: (Weakly) Ow... *(Immediately, all the friends Taran had made in the worlds, led by Donald, Goofy, Fflewddur, Gurgi, and Jiminy Cricket, rush into the room and stand in front of him, protecting the boy who helped connect them together) *Donald: Not if we can't help it, ya big palooka! You'll have to go through us first! (He casts a healing spell on Taran, then helps him to his feet) *Taran: Guys? Wha-what are you doing here? Why'd you come back? *Fflewddur: Now, Taran, m'lad, we had to come back. After all, you are our friend, and we wouldn't want anything horrid to come upon you! *Taran: But...I turned you away. I called you all blockheads and said I never wanted to see you again. I- *Goofy: No buts, Taran! I know you said some mean things back there, but that don't give us no excuse to keep on helpin' you! It's like that shadow man said, it's because of your sleepin' memories wakin' up that you acted that way, like Ellidyr did when we saw him. *Taran: Guys, you...you don't understand. Nothing about those memories were real. You were right all along. I was a fool for chasing a dream. I may have made a promise...but at what cost? *Phil: No no no no, givin' up like that is the real mistake. We came back 'cause we're not quittin' on ya. So what if the memories were all fakes, that don't mean you should give up on us along the way. I'm willin' to go the distance...how 'bout you? *Donald: You made a promise to protect Guinevere, did'cha? Well, so did we to protect you in return! We forgive ya for snappin' at us, now get up so we can teach this palooka a lesson like we always do! *(Taran slowly smiles at his friends, as they all nod at him) *Goofy: You won't ever be alone. It's always been all of us together and we stick together no matter what! *Mulan: So go ahead, you monster. Keep trying to drive us apart with all your mind games. It'll never work! *Aladdin: A coward like you'd never understand the power of friendship we share! We're strong when we're together! *Donald: And that is how it is going to stay! *(XL snarls in anger) *XL: Fine! Let's see where you so-called precious "power of friendship" gets you when I'm through with all of you! *(He begins to spark in a massive shower of electricity and twilight smoke all over his body) *XL: 'Cuz the more pain for you... *(He explodes in a massive aura of Negaforce energy) *XL: MEANS TRIPLE THE FUN FOR ME!!!! (He laughs uproariously as the battle begins) Category:Script Teases